A Little Roar
by petitprincess
Summary: I've seen people make stories about, Mufasa surviving the fall. Scar saving Simba. Simba dying instead of Mufasa. But, has anyone made something like this: What if the tree broke before Mufasa even saw Simba and he gets caught in the stampede? Will he die or survive? Please Read!
1. Dead or Alive

"Little roar. _Puh_." I mumbled. My Uncle Scar had told me about my dad surprising me. I guess it has something to do with my roaring. He's probably teaching me more about pouncing or maybe even hunting; either way I'm still excited. I saw a lizard climb down from a branch. This is a chance to prove that my roar isn't _little_. I roared at it and it didn't do a thing. So, I roared at it again..._nothing_. Okay, now I'm really mad! This time I jumped at it and roared loudly. It ran away! I honestly didn't expect that! My roar even echoed. That's gotta count for something! All the sudden, I felt vibrations and saw a few pebbles shake. Then, I saw a **huge** herd of wildebeest coming down! I didn't know what to do. So right when they were near me, I started running. It was clear I wasn't off to a good start; I got caught in the stampede! As I was running, I saw a flimsy tree. It was the only thing that would probably-hopefully keep me alive. I climbed up and hanged on for my life! I hope Scar went to go get my father. After what seemed like forever hanging there, I saw Zazu flying towards me. I shouted, "Zazu! Help me!"

"Your father is on the way! Hold on!" He said back to me. I replied, "Hurry!"

Then, he left me. This time I had no choice but to listen to him. As he flew away, I heard the tree snapping. I whispered, "Please, no!"

My pleading didn't work, the tree snapped and I fell down. I looked at the herd of stampeding wildebeest. I doubted I was gonna survive, but I still kept running along with them. I didn't see or hear my father. Does he care about me? What kind of question is that? Of course he cares about me! As I was running, I got kicked by a wildebeest. I rolled across the ground and then a huge sharp pain went into my side. It hurt **really** badly. I saw a hoof over me, so I rolled out of the way. There was no chance of me surviving if I laid there, I got back to my paws and started running again. If there wasn't so much dust in the air, I could probably find somewhere to hide. I looked up and saw Zazu flying overhead again. I roared and he didn't hear me. _The sounds of the hooves are too loud!_ I thought. Maybe if I ran out a little further, he would see me. But, my body started cramping up and the pain in my side got worse! I could already see myself getting buried.

Not wanting to think that way, I turned around and started running the opposite direction. Sure it was dangerous but if it meant surviving, then I'm all up for it. Plus, the stampede is bound to end _sometime_, right? As I was running, a wildebeest leaned a little towards me and it fell. I got slammed in on the side, which was the same side I got kicked into. My body rolled underneath all of the wildebeest. The pain went through my whole body, it hurt just to get up. I felt my eyes start closing. I also felt tears come down my cheek. I whispered, "No. I don't wanna die."

It didn't even matter; right after I said that my eyes closed. The last thing I saw was a hoof above me.

* * *

**I have no idea how long this'll be. But if you want me to continue, just review. Do you like it? What do you think happened to Simba? Did he die? Or survive? Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters.**


	2. New Plan

**A/N: Yay i got over a 100 views in three days. I'm really happy! Anyway, i'm just gonna straight to the reviews.**

**Hito me Bore: Thank you and what are the other reasons that the Lion King section makes you weep? I kind of want to know. I hope you like this chapter**

**weatherwatcher: I thought a few would be frustrated with the cliffhanger, since it was really suspenseful. Also, not many people like cliffhangers. At least i don't at times. Please enjoy!**

**femalecenobite22: Well, i'm not gonna spoil if he survived or not. So, you'll have to find that out yourself. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Danielle: Of course i'll post more. It may take me a while though. Hope you enjoy!**

**Wolfsong69: Not gonna spoil anything. I'm just gonna say Scar really is enjoying himself in this chapter. Read to find out why.**

**sandydragon: I hope i can keep it good. I hate some stories that start off good, but then as the story goes on the plot falls apart. I hope this chapter is good. Please enjoy.**

**Mykklaw: You really don't like Mufasa? But, why? I mean, he's got the Darth Vader voice. Who doesn't like Darth Vader? Well, i guess people who don't like villains. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Lustig Morder: Do you like any of the Lion King characters? It doesn't seem like it. Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

My eyes opened up a bit. I saw that I was inside the den. I also saw my Uncle Scar coming up Pride Rock. I really couldn't hear what he was saying. All I heard was, "…in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future."

But that's it; my eyes just started closing again. Well, I also saw him come inside the den and bent down to talk to me. I didn't hear anything; his voice was muffled. That's when I blacked out.

* * *

I finally woke up. I wish I didn't; my whole body is sore. I tried getting up but once I moved my leg, there was a whole lot of pain. I shouted, "Uncle Scar! Zazu! Nala! Mom!"

No one called back. Trying to ignore the pain, I got up to go look outside. When I got near the entrance, I peeked out just in case. I saw a hyena and I gasped. I backed up quickly in the den. I called, "Dad!"

My dad wasn't even here. That was _way _too weird. I heard footsteps coming up. I thought it was my dad, so I ran outside. I was a little disappointed that it was my Uncle Scar. But, it didn't matter. I hugged his foreleg and he hugged me back. I looked up at him and asked, "Did my dad make it out?"

He sighed, "Unfortunately Simba, he didn't. He sustained too many injuries."

I backed away from him. There was no way he died. I guess he could tell I didn't believe him; he picked me up and took me the gorge.

* * *

When we got there, sure enough my dad laid there. I squirmed to get out of his grip. He dropped me on the ground and I instantly went towards my father. I tried to wake him up, but he didn't even make a sound. I started crying. _I should've died instead._ I thought. Scar went up to me and hugged me again. I cried, "I can't believe he's dead."

"No one can believe it Simba, but the king **is** dead. You can't even imagine how hard it was on your mother." I didn't even think about how my mom's feeling. It kind of made me even more upset. He continued, "Oh if only you weren't practicing your roar, this whole problem could've been avoided."

_It's-It-It is my fault. It's all my fault. Why did I have to start that stampede?_ It was bad thing to think about. I wonder, do they know I did it. I asked, "Do they know it was my fault?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't bear telling them that. Who knows how they'll act? They may shun you, especially your dear friend Nala."

This is clearly the worst day of my life. I asked, "What am I gonna do?"

He started; "Run awa-" He stopped when he saw me bend over in pain from backing away. He thought for some time. He said, "Well, I guess I'll take you back home. You are going to need to recover."

He picked me up and started going back home. I looked back at my father. It didn't take long for tears to come back to my eyes. I asked, "Uncle Scar, if my dad's dead. Then, who's the new king?"

He put me down and looked me in the eyes. I don't know whether to be scared or confused. He answered in a whisper, "I am. _Ha ha ha_, and you're not."

I asked confused, "What?"

He didn't answer me. He picked me up and he started walking again.

* * *

When we made it back, I saw the whole pride waiting outside the den. Uncle Scar put me down on the ground. My mom came up to me and hugged me. She cried, "Oh Simba, I'm so sorry this happened to you."

I got kind of confused. Isn't she upset that dad's dead? I asked, "Aren't you sad that dad's dead?"

"Well, of course I am. But, that doesn't mean I still can't be happy that you're alive. You also could've died in that stampede." She explained. I got really upset. I forgot that they didn't know I started the stampede. I didn't say anything back to her; I just started limping back inside the den. Nala came up to me and asked, "Simba, are you okay?"

I put on a fake smile and nodded. It was pretty stupid doing that, she's my friend she can tell if I'm faking it or not. I didn't care though. I still went inside of the den. After sitting down in the den for a few minutes, I heard footsteps. I sighed, "I really want to be left alone right now."

A voice comforted, "Oh Simba, there's no need to be so upset."

I knew it's my Uncle. "But, I killed my dad. I didn't even mean to do it. Now, who's going to teach me how to become a great king?"

It got quiet for a few seconds, and then I saw my Uncle's paw come over my shoulder. He pulled me in and said, "Don't worry, Simba. I'll teach you everything I know."

* * *

**Oh Scar, you never cease to come up with evil ideas. If only you did that in the movie. I mean, why did he tell Simba to run away? He either could've kept him there, or just kill him. Then again i****f**** he killed him****, he would get the blame. Also, they were going by Hamlet. Oh well, can't do anything now. Did you like the chapter? Do you think his plan will work? Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters or settings.**


	3. Distrusting

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. I've been trying to update my other stories. Anyway, let me get to the reviews.**

**Mykklaw: I kind of agree. Simba is naive. But, then again he is still a kid. So, it make sense for him to act that way. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Lilwhitekitty14: Yeah i guess his plan will fall apart at one point. It will until Simba learns the truth. Who knows how long that'll take though? But, i think Scar may find a way to get him to trust him even more. Kind of like what he did in this chapter. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**sandydragon: I think i read a story like that too. I didn't really like it. I'm not sure if we're talking about the same story, but i think he killed Nala, which is why i didn't like it. You wonder how he'll handle his guilt? Who knows? He'll probably just keep it all bottled up. Anyway, i hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Lustig Morder: I ABSOLUTELY AGREE! This would've made him so much sinister. I don't underst****a****nd why he told him to run away. Oh well. Ye****a****h i guess Mufasa and Sarabi are alright. I'm not sure about Shenzi, but i love Ed. Then again, i like almost all the characters. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the next day and I woke up really excited. I went running to Scar's den, I was excited because I was about to learn everything from him. I hope he'll teach me as well as my dad. When I got over to his den, I shouted, "Uncle Scar!"

He didn't answer me. I went inside and I found him asleep, which is kinda weird since it's almost noon. I went towards him and climbed on his back. I bent down to his ear and whispered, "Uncle Scar."

He still didn't say anything! It's pretty amazing how deeply asleep he is. Eventually, I gave up. Instead of just leaving, I thought it'd be nice to sleep with him. After a while, I felt myself getting pushed. My eyes opened up and it seems like Scar took me off of his back. He must've not known it was me. He asked me, "What're you doing here?"

"Aren't you gonna teach me everything?" I asked. It looked like he forgot about it. He sighed. "Yes Simba, I will teach you, later."

I got kind of upset over that. He started falling back asleep. _But it's almost noon and he hasn't taught me anything._ I thought. I got a great idea! But, I didn't know what'll happen. Well there's only one way to figure out. I went to the other side of the den and started crouching down. I ran up to him and rammed into him, just like I did with dad. I thought he really wouldn't do anything, well I thought wrong. He snarled at me and then batted my side. I squeaked when he hit me. I rolled across the ground. And just when I thought my body was healing up. He walked over to me and growled, "Don't you _ever_ do that again!"

With that, he walked out of the den. I got up kind of slowly, trying to ignore the pain. I guess I deserved it. Scar isn't dad, after all. I walked outside and I saw Nala. I shouted, "Hey Nala!"

She saw me and started running towards me. I guess she saw what Scar did to me, her smile went away. She asked, "Simba, what happened?"

"I…uh…slipped and hurt myself. Not that it hurt or anything." I said. She didn't believe me one bit. She touched the bruise and I squeaked, "OW! Stop!"

She laughed at me. I just rolled my eyes. We both started walking away from Scar's den. She asked me, "So, what **really** happened?"

_Should I or shouldn't I?_ I thought. Before I could say anything, I heard Scar call, "Simba, get over here!"

I said to Nala, "I'll be right back."

She nodded and told me, "I'll be with Tojo in the Grasslands, okay?"

I nodded to her and she ran off. I went up to Uncle Scar. "I'm sorry for what I did." I put out. He just shrugged it off, either that or he didn't really hear me. He said, "You may want to keep an eye on your friends."

I cocked my head. "Why?" I asked. He answered, "They may turn their back on you at any moment."

I started laughing. "That's a good one, Scar!" I laughed. I stopped when I saw that he was serious. It kind of made me scared. He explained, "It wasn't a joke Simba. Who knows what'll make them change? Maybe you do something that'll wreck your relationship; it doesn't even have to be something big, it can be one small thing. Or you could end up changing your personality and they don't want to be near you."

Scar sounded a little bit more serious when he said that last sentence. But, I kind of didn't believe him. They're my friends. They wouldn't do something like that. Would they? I asked, "Is that all?"

He nodded. "You can go on and have fun. Don't say I didn't warn you though."

I just walked away from him. This was something I didn't think would ever happen. Could it be possible, my friends turning on me? It can't be true. To shake off the thought, I started sprinting towards the Grasslands.

* * *

When I got there, I didn't really see anyone. I shouted, "Hello! Nala! Tojo!"

They didn't answer me. Did they forget about me? Next thing I knew is that I got tackled down. I yowled in pain. My eyes were shut at the time, but someone shouted, "Tojo, I told you not to do that!"

"Oops, sorry." Tojo said, I guess. I opened my eyes and saw Nala, Tojo, and Chumvi looking at me. I got up slowly, trying my best to ignore the pain. Nala put out, "You never told me how you got that bruise."

"Huh? Oh, I got it from Scar, but it was for a good reason. I kind of, rammed into him." I explained. Nala, Tojo, and Chumvi looked at me weird. Chumvi said, "That doesn't sound like a good reason to hit you."

I just stayed quiet. Tojo waved it off. "I say it doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is wondering what're we gonna do?"

Nala sighed, "It is gonna be kinda hard playing with the way Simba is."

I felt really guilty. I shook my head. "It doesn't matter how I am. I'm fine, really." I lied. My body still hurts, especially now that I have the bruise. She still didn't believe me. Chumvi blurted out, "How about we play Hide n' Seek? I wanna be it."

We all agreed. As soon as Chumvi started counting, we all ran off. Well, I kind of jogged off. How I ran all the way here, I'll never know. I hid inside of a thorn bush. I crouched down and waited. After a few seconds, I heard someone moving. I started getting ready to run out. But then, I heard screaming and it sounded like my friends. I poked my head outside of the bush and I saw a bunch of hyenas. I instantly put my head back in. At that moment, I felt a little hopeless. But, I knew my friends would come and comfort me. I saw the bush rustle. I gulped. "Tojo? Nala? Ch-Chumvi?"

I moved in a little closer. As I got closer to it, it moved a little faster. At first I thought they were scaring me, then as soon I was very close to it, it stopped moving. I whispered, "He-"

I couldn't even finish, I saw hyena's head snap at me. I screamed and started running. They all started chasing after me. I shouted, "HELP!"

As I was running, I didn't see any of my friends. Maybe they ran off because they got scared. It makes sense. I stopped running when I saw a huge rock in front of me. I was cornered. I heard a roar and then I saw someone leap over me. I knew it was Uncle Scar. He fought off the hyenas. It didn't take a long time, they all ran off. I asked, "Did you see my friends?"

He looked away from me for a little bit. He answered, "The last time I saw them was at Pride Rock."

I started crying. He hugged me and consoled, "I did warn you, Simba. Don't worry; it's fine. You can always trust me."

I cried, "Thank you, Scar."

Three whole bad days, I hope things don't get any worse.

* * *

**Poor Simba, he thinks his friends abandoned him. I wonder what really happened It seems like he's gonna be a little bit more closer to Scar. Maybe Scar's plan might actually work. Who knows? Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters from the movie or books.**


	4. Who Saved You?

**A/N: Sorry that this took me a while to update. Dealing with school and trying to update other stories. Anyway, let's get on with the reviews.**

**Mykklaw: You blame Mufasa? Why do you blame Mufasa? What did he ever do? And who isn't against child abuse? I'm asking a lot of questions. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Alama: It seems like his plan will work until the ending of this story. Will it? You're gonna have to wait for that. It's not like Simba knew he was gonna get hit if he woke up Scar like that. Then again, he should've known better. Oh well! Enjoy!**

**Lustig Morder: Don't hold your breath on Simba or Nala dying. I don't think i'm really gonna have any deaths in this story. They will fight though. I mean, an actual fight, not like arguing. Is that good enough? I hope you like this chapter!**

**sandydragon: Well, he has to gain Simba's trust in order to shape him into his own image. Oh! I've said too much. Uh...Enjoy!**

**Lilwhitekitty14: Don't hold your breath on that. I'm not too sure if their rel****a****tionship will soften, but Simba may rely on Scar a little bit more than anyone else. Is that ****s****o evil? Yes, yes it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

We got back to Pride Rock and I was too upset to talk to my friends. But, Nala came up to me anyway. She asked, "What's wrong?"

I gave her an angry look. She kind of jumped back when I gave it to her. As if she didn't know what happened. I shouted, "You know what's wrong! You guys left me!"

"Well, it's not like we wanted to. Our parents came by to get us. They said it was dangerous to be out in the open with all the hyenas around. I tried to tell them you were still hiding but they just wouldn't listen, I don't know why though." Even though she it was a good explanation, I still didn't believe her. She continued, "Simba, you gotta believe me! Would I ever do that to you?"

I know she would never do that to me. She's my best friend. I guess I have no choice but to believe. I sighed, "I'm sorry. I was kind of confused. Can you forgive me?"

She smiled at me and gave me a hug. I heard Scar call, "Simba!"

I said, "I gotta go. See you later."

I'm glad that what I was thinking was wrong. I went over to Uncle Scar and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

He answered, "What happened to your friends abandoning you?"

I shook my head. "No, it wasn't that. They just had to leave because of their parents told them to."

"So, you're still friends with her?" He seemed really surprised, but I don't know why. I didn't think anything about it though. I nodded to him and he said, "That's great."

He didn't sound too happy. Did I do something wrong? Someone behind us called, "Scar!"

We turned around and I shouted, "Mom!"

I ran up to her and she nuzzled me. She looked back at Scar and growled, "Why weren't you with Simba! He could've been killed, especially since he's injured!"

"Well he's fine isn't he? Plus, if it wasn't for me saving him from the hyenas, he would've died. It's just like-" My mom cut him off by snarling at him. I had no idea what he was gonna say, but I'm sure I'll find out soon. She looked at me and she saw the bruise on my side. She gasped, "Simba, what happened?"

I looked at Scar who was looking at me in shock. I can't tell on him. I mean, kind of did deserve. I lied, "I got it from a hyena in the Grasslands."

I don't think she believed me, but she still was really worried about me. She said, "Simba is staying inside the den to heal."

She picked me up and carried me back. I waved bye to Scar and he just nodded to me. I swear I heard him growl a little; it could've been my imagination. When we got up on Pride Rock, I asked, "Mom, why did stop him? What did Scar do?"

She put me down and sighed. She asked, "Simba, who do you think saved you?"

I had to think for a little bit. That was something I hadn't really thought about. I answered, "My dad."

She sighed and thought for a bit. She looked at me and said, "Simba, your father died while he was trying to save you."

My day got so much worse. Not only did I start the stampede, but now I just realized if I didn't just stay where I was everything would've been fine. My mom continued, "But, son you have to remember it's-"

I cut her off, "I can't believe it! It's my fault!"

"Simba it's not your fault. Anything could've caused that stampede, and you couldn't have anything to stop it."

The pressure of the guilt got heavier. I don't know how long could hold out, so I ran inside of the den. I lay down in a corner and whimpered. I cried, "Why did this have to happen to me? I didn't do anything wrong."

I forgot about my friends, my mom, my lessons, everything. I stayed in the corner of the den. I was very guilty, confused, and depressed.

* * *

**Kind of a depressing ending. But, that's the end of Simba's cubhood. Next chapter is him as a teenager. Will his life be altered dramatically? Or will he be the same Simba just with guilt? Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TLK settings, characters, or anything like that.**


	5. Alone

I don't even remember when my father had died. All I know it was months ago. It doesn't really matter anymore. He's gone and he's never coming back, so it makes sense that I shouldn't care. Anyway, I haven't had much contact with anyone over the past few months. The only time I've gone out the den is to train with Scar or to get water, but that's really it. I mostly spend my time in the corner of the den. Thinking. I forgot what, but I just do. Maybe I'm thinking about how things have changed over the months, like how there's barely any herds in the Pridelands and how a few of the water holes are drying up, which is weird because it's the wet season, maybe it's just coming in late. Uncle Scar says the lionesses aren't looking hard enough, I think he's a _little_ bit right. Speaking about lionesses, my mother is getting more concerned about me. Despite the fact I tell her **every day** that there's absolutely nothing wrong with me. Even Nala's worried about me. I tell her the exact same thing. I haven't seen her ever since the Grasslands incident. Actually, I haven't seen _any_ of my friends since then. They all have changed, except me. I'm still the same old Simba. I think.

Anyway, I was sitting in the corner of den, still thinking. I kept staring at the ground, hoping an answer would come to me. But, what answer would a piece of rock give me? A piece of gazelle meat was put down in front of me. I didn't turn my head, I knew it was either Nala or Sara-I mean my mom. Noticing that lioness by my side was licking my head, it was my mom. I sighed, "Mom, I'm fine."

She stopped licking my head and fell silent. Whenever I told her that, she would always get quiet. It's like she had her own doubts. After that long and aggravating pause, she finally answered, "I know. A mother just can't be worried." She always says that. It's very annoying. But, I just nodded. This time, she continued, "Is there something you want to tell me Simba? You've been spending a lot of time in here. I just think there's something troubling you."

That's something I didn't want to hear from her, or from anyone. Sure I don't really care that my father's dead, but I still carry the guilt with me. The only one that knows of me killing my father is Scar. And that's how I want to keep it. So, to avoid saying anything, I just started eating. Knowing that she wouldn't get an answer, she just left out the den. I felt at ease once again. Just me being alone with my thoughts, and I preferred it that way. There shouldn't be anything wrong with that. I've been carrying a burden with me for too long, but not long enough to tell anyone yet. No one else needs to know. After I was done eating, I heard more paw-steps in the den. I groaned inwardly. Can't anyone tell I just want to be alone? I heard someone say, "Are you ready, Simba?"

I was actually relieved it was Uncle Scar. I knew what he was talking about. The next lesson. Usually, I would give him a direct answer, which would always be 'yes'. But, I took too long to answer. Unfortunately, he notices it. He asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Again, it takes me a while to answer. He doesn't say anything to me though. He's waiting for an answer. I don't look at him. I say, "I just want to be alone for today, if that's alright."

This would usually anger him. I remember I would ask him to give me a break from the lessons, and he'd growl at me in frustration. I've taken a few hits at times, but they usually aren't _that_ painful. This time it was different. He just says, "Take your time. But, tomorrow, there are no excuses."

He leaves back out the den. A feeling of regret hits my stomach. It would've been better if I didn't cancel my lesson. But, I just didn't feel like it today. I started lying down and I put my head on my paw. I was really exhausted. I didn't get any sleep last night; I stayed up pacing in the heart of the Pridelands. What was I pacing about? I honestly don't know. As I was about to fall asleep, I heard another voice. It was really soft. It whispered, "Simba."

I just want peace and quiet! But, I lifted my head anyway. I still didn't want to face whoever was talking. The lioness walks up to me and sits by me. She whimpered, "Simba, will you look at me? I haven't seen you in months."

I could tell it was Nala. Her voice is very soft and calm, but it still held some concern. I didn't answer her. That was the last thing I wanted to do, face someone. It was too dangerous. They know me _too_ well. She sighed, "Can you at least talk to me? I miss you. Don't you miss me?"

Do I miss her? Should I even ask myself that? It was hard to answer. I've never really thought about anyone the past few months. Well, from time to time, I was a little curious to know what they were doing. But, not too curious to find out for myself. I answer her, "I do, but, I just want to be alone."

I heard her growl a little. That's the answer I've been giving everyone lately. It's not like I'm telling a lie. I really _do_ want to be alone. Alone with myself and my thoughts. She ranted, "What happened to the Simba I know? The one that was always so happy, so full of life. Now, you're so distant and you won't even look at anyone. Are you upset? What's wrong?"

I shook my head. I was losing my patience, fast. Why can't she just leave? I said, "You wouldn't understand."

"I would if you just tell me!" She went on. I growled, "_Forget_ it."

She shouted, "Simba!"

I turned, roared, and swiped at her. I didn't get a good look at her face though. That's a good thing. The next thing I know is that I heard paw-steps leaving out. I felt bad, but it was her fault for not leaving sooner. I sighed, "Finally."

I lay down and started falling back to sleep. Now, I can just be alone. _Alone_. A depressing word, but, yet…I _like_ it.

* * *

**Wow! I gotta say, this has got to be a really depressing chapter. Then again, that's how i want this story to be. Depressing. I mean, Simba's stuck with this guilt that he's too afraid to tell anyone about. So, yeah, you were right Mykklaw, i guess he is Emo Simba. I owe you $100 internet dollars. I don't know but i bet a few of you are wondering, why Simba isn't looking at anyone. I have my own two reasons. One: Like i put in the story, everyone knows him too well. He thinks they would easily catch that he's guilty or he did something horrible. As if it wasn't obvious before. Two: He hasn't seen them in months. He's afraid to see how much they have changed. It'll just make him more depressed. **

**I know some of you will think that everything will be better at the end, knowing that it's Scar's fault that Mufasa died. Actually, Scar didn't kill Mufasa. He didn't throw him off, Mufasa actually died in the stampede. You can say he started the stampede, but he actually didn't it was the hyenas. So, he's actually got nothing on Scar. So, it kind of changed up a few things. Anyway, i hope you sorta liked this chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters, settings, and stuff.**


	6. He's Always Right

When I woke up, I knew that a few hours had passed. I went away from the corner and took a peek outside. The sun was about to start setting, which meant I woke up at the right time. It's weird really, I sleep inside the den in the morning when no one is inside, but when it's dark out I sleep outside the den. For right now, every lioness was gone, probably getting dinner. The only thing there was the hyenas. I've gotten used to seeing the abundance of hyenas, which made me feel stupid for fearing them in the first place. I was thinking about getting in some lessons, but it's no doubt Scar was asleep by now. Then again, when isn't he? So, I decided to go to the water hole.

* * *

When I got there, there wasn't much of it. Some of the water dried due to the drought we've been having. But, I didn't think much of it. I dipped my head down to get a drink, but I only found myself to pick it back up when I heard, "Simba, is that you?"

I had no idea who it was, but I could tell it wasn't anyone I knew. I asked without turning around, "Who are you?"

The voice chuckled, "Are you kidding me? It's me, Tojo."

I thought back to the day of the Grassland, and then I remembered who he was. He's the one who got me stuck in that whole hyena chase, from playing that stupid game. Why did I ever agree to go there in the first place? That of course was a careless mistake. I asked irritated, "What do you want?"

He didn't say anything, probably really stunned. I heard him start walking up to me. For some strange reason, I felt a little uncomfortable. He came up to me and asked, "Is this about that whole hyena thing? Simba, I didn't know that there were any hyenas; if I did, I definitely wouldn't have suggested playing that game. It was an accident."

"It was an accident that shouldn't have happened in the first place." I growled. He got quiet again. I dipped my head down and got a drink. While I was lapping, he sighed, "I'm really sorry. I don't want to end our friendship on something that I definitely wouldn't have planned." I rolled my eyes, he continued, "If you change your mind, come meet me back at Pride Rock. Chumvi wanted to practice fighting. Not that he'd get anywhere." He laughed a little. I remained silent. He cleared his throat out of embarrassment. He concluded, "Anyway, you know where to find me. See ya later, Simba."

I heard him jog off. That's when I picked up my head and check to see if he was still there. Luckily, he wasn't. I shook my head and started heading back home. I spoke to myself, "Why would he think I want to see him again? I almost got killed the last time I saw him. Hell, I was almost killed before I saw him and he knew it too. If only he knew what it was like to face…wait a minute. Maybe I will join him."

I broke out into a sprint. I had a great plan and I definitely wanted to exploit it on Tojo. After I'm done with him, he'll know **exactly** how I felt.

* * *

It didn't take me long to get back to Pride Rock. Right underneath the peak was Tojo and Chumvi wrestling. It wasn't a huge surprise seeing Chumvi losing. I trotted up to them and I heard Chumvi say, "Okay, let go."

Tojo got off of him. He had him pinned down securely on the ground. It looked painful though. Tojo laughed, "I'm not surprised it's my third time pinning you." He looked over at me and shouted, "Hey, Simba! So, you changed your mind?"

I lied, "Yeah, it was kind of stupid of me keeping a grudge. It was an accident after all."

I was ready to get revenge, but I didn't want to seem too eager. Luckily I didn't have to wait too long. He said, "Simba come on and fight me, so you can teach Chumvi how to do it properly."

Chumvi rolled his eyes but it was friendly. He laughed, "Whatever. Simba's definitely gonna beat you!"

Tojo and I started circling each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw hyenas start coming. They probably thought one of us was gonna get killed and we're gonna be their food. Well, they're right. One of us is gonna killed and it's definitely not gonna be me. Tojo made his first move and jumped at me. I took that advantage. I got up my hind legs and drilled my claws into his shoulders. He roared and we both fell to the ground. Unfortunately, he shook free. There were three long gashes on both shoulders. He looked at me, fearful. He said stupidly, "I thought you forgave and forget."

I snarled, "Tojo, something's are just hard to forget."

He looked at me very scared and confused, but I didn't care. He shook his head in disbelief. He told me, "I'm not gonna fight. I don't care what you do, you're still my friend."

I smiled. "I don't need you to fight." I replied. I was done talking. I roared and pounced at him. His head smashed onto a rock and he passed out. There was obviously a wound on the back of his head. There was blood seeping onto the rock. I was hoping for more of a fight, but this'll do. I unsheathed my claws and got ready to slice his throat. Until I heard someone shout, "STOP!"

I turned my head and I saw the pride out. Chumvi obviously went to go get them. I also saw Scar out too, as if he'll mind. He's the only one who'll understand. The lioness who yelled 'stop' was Tojo's mother, Usafi. She ran up to us and pushed me off of Tojo. She kept nudging him to make sure he's alive. Unfortunately, he's still breathing. But, I taught him a lesson in fear and I'm fine with that. She growled at me. "You could've killed him, you murderer!"

My mother started roaring and she got both of our attention. She snarled, "True my son's intention for attacking Tojo isn't going to be forgivable, but he's absolutely not a murderer."

Usafi only glared at my mother. She turned her attention back to Tojo and started nursing his wounds. I looked at my mom and said, "Thank y-"

She interrupted, "I am **very** disappointed in you, Simba. You had no right to attack Tojo. I hope you have learned your lesson."

She walked away from me. Everybody walked away. The only two that stayed behind- excluding Usafi- was Nala and Scar. All Nala did was give me a look of regret and walked away. I was about to go back to her until, Scar stopped me. I turned to him, petrified. I apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking."

He reassured, "I think you did the right thing. I mean, he did leave you all alone in the Grasslands. He should've been more careful."

I was wondering how he knew why I was fighting Tojo, but that didn't matter. He believed me. The only one who knew I was innocent. I sighed, "Thank you, Uncle Scar. I knew you'd see it my way. Sorry, I cancelled my lesson today."

He smiled at me. "That's fine. It's clear you had enough to deal with today. Now, you go off to bed."

I nodded to him and started walking back up to Pride Rock. Before I went up, I saw Scar walk towards Usafi, who's still nursing Tojo. He said, "That hairball of yours should mind his own business next time."

That was all I heard. What Scar did was the right thing to do. He's always right.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the wait. But, i'll tell you this, i think it was worth it. This chapter surprised me and i wrote it! In this chapter Simba almost became a murderer but, you can kinda tell he regretted it. When Nala gave him a sad look. Especially when he started apologizing. I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King...you know what i don't own. I only own Usafi.**


	7. An Ugly Argument

**A/N: Alright, for everyone who wants Simba and Nala dead, i'm just gonna say this once THEY AREN'T GONNA DIE! I'm sorry, but i don't want them to die. BUT, there will be a surprise for the both of them in the end that i think you Nala and Simba haters will like. I'm not gonna hint or say what it is. But, i think and hope you will all like it. Okay? Good. Oh, also, for the people who don't know who Chumvi or Tojo is. They're characters in the Lion King book Six New Adventures. Now, please, enjoy this overdue chapter.**

* * *

I was almost up Pride Rock when Nala stopped me. She coldly glared at me. It obviously had to deal with almost killing Tojo. I started, "Nala, I did it for a good reason."

"I don't care what the reason is; you didn't need to kill him." Nala protested. I rolled my eyes. Well, I guess I really didn't need to kill him. Even though he isn't dead, I'm still satisfied. I replied, "Technically, he's not dead just unconscious."

She bared her teeth at me, but she forced herself not to growl. I didn't understand why she didn't growl at me, probably afraid. "The point is that you shouldn't have tried to murder him." She ranted. I just started walking away from her; the conversation was over, but she didn't want it to end. Nala got in my path and growled, "_Listen_ to me."

"Why should I listen? I don't need to hear a speech from you. End of discussion, Nala." I concluded. She stood there with an icy glare, but it didn't really bother me. Lioness should just keep their mouth shut and just hunt for the pride. It **is** the only thing they're good at. I continued walking away from her, I heard her turn and shout, "You're starting sound less like your father."

I stopped for a second to think. That was something I didn't really think about; I really am starting to sound less like Mu-I mean my dad. I smirked and replied, "And that's a bad thing?"

This time, she growled at me, but it's not like that means anything. I lied down next to a rock near the den and fell asleep. The last thing I saw that night was an irritated Usafi carrying her son; I swear she looked at me and probably cursed at me in out sacred language, but I didn't mind. It's not like it's my fault, if anything Tojo can kwenda moja kwa moja kuzimu (_go straight to hell_).

* * *

I woke up later than what I'm usually used to, but that means it's more likely for Scar to be awake. I started making my way down Pride Rock, until I heard my mom call me. I just groaned. She walked up to me and demanded, "I need to talk you."

"Can't it wait until after my lesson?" I asked impatiently. She continued, "What a coincidence, I need to talk to you _and_ Scar."

I winced a bit when she said 'Scar'. He wasn't really all that fond of my mom. The first time in months, I squeaked. I only did that when I got hit when I was a cub, when I was weak. I sighed, "Scar isn't gonna like this, but if that's what you want."

* * *

We both walked inside of Scar's den. We saw him talking to Shenzi and Banzai, I had no idea what they were talking about but it had to be urgent. Scar turned around once he heard our paw-steps. I came in first, he said, "Good morning Simba, are-"

He stopped once he saw my mom walk in. I heard a low growl, but I had no idea who it came from. Immediately, Shenzi and Banzai started leaving. I whispered, "Where are you two going?"

Banzai said, "We're leavin'."

Shenzi added, "Yea, once they get at it, ya ain't gonna hear the end of it."

"It gets pretty ugly in there." He concluded. Shenzi joked, "The arguing gets pretty bad to."

The two started laughing at the dry joke. I just rolled my eyes at the comment, which wasn't really all that funny. I turned back around and saw them already arguing with each other. I thought it was best to listen, just in case I needed to defend Scar. Mom snarled, "I want you to stop teaching my son! You are corrupting him."

"Oh please Sarabi, you can't actually believe I'm the one who has altered your son's mind. You **do** remember the death of Mufasa, don't you?" Scar asked curiously. I heard mom scoff at the question, I guess she thought her answer was obvious, either that he has asked that numerous of times. Regardless of the obvious answer, she responded, "Yes I do remember his death. But, what does that have to do with his lessons?"

"Tsk tsk tsk, you're always naïve Sarabi." He put out. He walked up to me and wrapped his leg around me. It felt a little awkward, especially since I didn't really know what he was thinking. He continued, "I know you are referring to the occurrence last night, if that didn't happen you wouldn't care about me teaching him. So, the reason why I'm bringing up Mufasa is that he still might be a little disheartened about his death."

My mom scowled at Scar but I agreed with him, it's not just because he's my teacher and actual caretaker. I mean, I kinda don't care much for my dad's death, but I still feel guilty for killing him. But, I know he's just protecting me. My mom shook her head in protest. She corrected, "Yes, I am referring to what happened last night but I doubt Simba did it because he's depressed. Simba always discusses his lessons with me once he gets home, and Chumvi explained the fight to me. One of the moves he did resembled a lot of what he told me about one of **your** lessons."

I looked up at Scar and gave him an apologetic look. He just sent me a stony glare, unlike Nala's, his glares gives me a painful chill down my spine. She went on, "I'm just saying that if he does anything that'll harm anyone and it's from your _lessons_, I promise you that I'll hunt you down to the ends of Africa."

She left out the cave, furious. I sighed, "Scar, I'm-"

Scar's claws slashed straight across my face. I didn't feel the pain until blood started oozing from my new gash. Scar smirked at his new blood stained claws, then he turned to me, and snarled. He growled, "Don't you ever tell anyone about what we do in our lessons, understand!?"

I protested, "But, it's not my fault, my-"

"I don't care what the reason was; you don't say _anything_, just like I haven't said anything about you murdering your father. If I said that to anyone, how would they see you?"

"They would think I was a murderer, but-"

"Yes they would see you as a murderer, and if anyone knew that I was teaching you that way; they would see me as a bad uncle and king. You don't want that, do you?" He asked. There was only one obvious answer just like my mom's question, except if I say the wrong answer, he will beat the hell out of me. I answered, "No, I don't."

"Good. Well then, let's get today's lesson started." Scar left the den. I rubbed my cheek and looked at my reddened paw. I growled at myself. I said, "That's what I get for disobeying Scar. I should have known that was wrong in the first place."

I left out the den feeling a little sad. I know the gash he gave me is gonna leave a scar, but it's fine; it'll be a good reminder to not disobey.

* * *

**This has got to be the easiest story i have written on this website. Is that a bad thing? I don't think it's a bad thing. So, why do i wait such a long time to update? It's kind of a good thing, it'll leave others thinking. In this chapter, i would've put in the lesson, but i can't think of anything at the moment. It'll be nice if i see some suggestions. Anyway, i hope you all like this chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters, places...you get the drift. I only own Usafi.**


	8. Going Insane

**A/N: I really don't want to waste time with this, because i'm excited about this chapter. Anyway, I want to tell you guys this chapter gets really weird at the ending. There are a few words in parenthesis, that's Simba thinking that stuff. So basically he's having a struggle in his mind. Okay, i'm done. Please enjoy!**

* * *

I walked along Scar's side, still wincing at the gash I received earlier, which has stop seeping blood. I didn't know where he was taking me; usually he'd tell me where we're going. He's probably still peeved about the argument between him and mom. Why does she have to ruin _everything_? Scar finally stopped in the middle of a grazing field-well what used to be a grazing field, the grass is all dry and brown, and there used to be plentiful of buffalo, none there's rarely any. It's probably the lionesses and a bit of the hyenas fault. Anyway, there was a calf digging his hoof into the ground, probably trying to find some fertile grass. I looked at Scar confusingly. Is this what he wants me to do? Does he want me just to kill the calf? I hesitated, "Uh…S-Scar, d-do you just want me to kill the c-calf?"

Scar replied, "Yes, but-"

"But, lions already hunt buffalo. This doesn't make any sense." I interrupted. Instantaneously, I flinched, thinking that he may hurt me again. I'm not too sure, but I think he restrained himself. Scar continued, "I know that, but they have never killed themselves."

"So?"

"So, you have to drive the calf to its death." He concluded, very annoyed with my senseless response. I didn't know where I would take him to his own death. There was nothing but flat land in every direction. I felt a little nudge on my back; obviously I was supposed to start chasing him without sneaking up on the calf. I didn't want to disobey, so I crouched down and bounded towards the calf. The calf's head picked up and he started running away from me. I tried to stay right behind him, despite that I really didn't know what to do. I was right at the calf's heels, it would be so easy to pounce on him, but I didn't want to disobey Scar again. The calf knew I was getting closer, so he started sprinting. I felt like giving up; there was no way I was going to catch that calf anytime soon, well that's what I thought. As we were running, the calf tripped and fell. I thought it was because of a rock or something, but when I started walking to get the calf, he fell into a type of sinkhole. It wasn't very deep, probably only about eleven feet deep and five feet wide, but it was deep enough to break the calf's legs and snap his neck. I didn't feel any remorse for the calf; I don't know why I would, it's not like his family will know. I heard Scar walk up behind me; he came to my side and looked down in the hole. He congratulated, "Good work, Simba!"

"He didn't _deserve_ to die this way; it doesn't feel right." I lied. I guess what I said was just an impulse. What I really wanted to say was, "I never knew you could just let someone else kill themselves and not feel guilty about it. That's so cool! I want to try that again," unfortunately that only stayed in my head and will probably stay that way. I feel weak for not saying what I wanted. Scar confidently said, "It's only a feeble feeling. Don't worry, it'll pass. Go on and get it."

I looked down the hole to see if there were any ledges. There was only one and it looked like it was about four feet down the hole, the ledge isn't close enough to just jump to the bottom, but I took my chances. I jumped down to the ledge and almost fell off the edge. The landing kind of sent a faint sense of pain in my legs, but I ignored it. There was also blood on the ledge; this was what probably broke that calf's neck. I looked down into the dark abyss and narrowed my eyes to see in the dark; I wanted to see if there was an easier way to get down, unfortunately there wasn't. The walls were too steep to slide down. The only way was to jump and hope for the best. As the idea popped into my head, my tail tucked itself in between my hind legs. I gulped and jumped down. My body toss turned when I landed on the ground, then I stopped moving once I was in front of the calf, and after that I didn't move. I didn't even feel any pain either. I started thinking that I died, but if I'm thinking, that has to mean I lived. I don't know, the only thing I do know that I was plunged into darkness for a while. But, it only felt like a few seconds. I heard someone calling my name. My eyes felt like they were glued shut and there was a loud ringing in my ears. Whoever was there kept calling my name, I tried calling back, but all that came out my mouth was slurred sounds. I don't really remember what happened after that, well besides that my head was in something wet and sticky.

* * *

My eyes started opening, which was a mistake. Once they opened up, the bright light from the entrance stung my eyes, it made me close them immediately. It gave me a skull cracking migraine. There was arguing outside of-I guess-the main den, I couldn't tell who it was, there was still ringing in my ears. I tried calling out to whoever was there, but my words were still slurred. The only thing that could be made out was, "Hey," and that's it. I knew jumping down the hole was a really stupid idea, but I didn't want to go back up empty pawed, as if I could find a way to get back up anyway. I tried opening my eyes again, this time there wasn't any stinging only blurred and shaky shapes. I heard someone ask, "Are you okay?"

It sounded like there voice echoed; it was muffled, and far away. I must've hit my head harder than I thought. I was only able to move my eyes to look at the figure, my neck was too stiff. My vision was too blurred to tell who it was, but I knew it was a lioness. I managed to throw in a weak smile at her. I guess she smiled back at me, probably happy to know that I'm alive. My eyes started closing again and then I went back into darkness. I remember seeing her get upset once I started closing my eyes, but that's really it.

* * *

I finally woke up fully and I realized that I was in the main den. There wasn't any ringing in my ears anymore and my vision was normal. The only thing that was the same was the migraine, which I wish would just go away. I noticed that my whole body ached, it even hurt to breath. My neck was the only thing that didn't hurt, which was odd. I looked around and I saw Nala in a corner near the entrance. I shouted hoarsely, "Nala!"

She beamed and started walking towards me. Since I was lying on my side, she laid down on her stomach to get to my level. Nala asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I got a pounding migraine and every part of my body is throbbing." I replied as if it was obvious. She cringed a bit when I said that; I must've had an attitude. "Yeah, I should've known you were in pain. I'm just happy that you're alive, especially since you…uh…broke your skull." She slowly returned. I would've touched my head, but my legs were too stiff and it hurt just to unsheathe a claw. It wasn't much of a surprise that my head is cracked though, but it is surprising that's the only thing broken…maybe. I heard Nala sigh and I saw her concerned expression. I asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's weird that you would risk your life, just for a calf. But, I'm glad you didn't do it for your own reasons. Scar's the reason why you did that, him and his stupid 'lesson'." Nala scornfully put out. I got really mad at her for saying that. She had no reason to; Scar is a great lion and I'm glad he's teaching me. "Why would you say that? He's probably the best lion to teach me anything and I definitely don't need anyone to tell me otherwise!" I exclaimed. Nala scoffed, "The best lion!? He is without a doubt-"

"The best king we've ever had and it should stay that way! He may be even better than-than M-Mufasa!" I ranted. It was hard to get myself to say my father's name; it felt if I said his name a whole plague would strike the Pridelands. So far, nothing has happened. Nala looked at me in disbelief. I don't know if it was about me saying my father's name, or me defending Scar, either way I didn't mind. "Simba, don't you realize you almost died because of Scar." She repeated. It was starting annoy me that she kept saying that Scar's doing this for his own entertainment. I retorted, "Don't you realize I'm not dead!? It wasn't Scar's fault, if anything it was the calf's fault. It should have seen that sinkhole!"

It felt like I was lying to myself, but I didn't want to think that my uncle is doing this on purpose. Nala changed the subject, "It doesn't matter. With the state that you're in, you won't be getting lessons from him for a while. It's probably for the best."

She whispered the last part, but I still heard her. I was furious with her. I didn't know what to say, so I just started laughing. I guess I sounded crazy to her; she looked at me wide eyed. I leered, "Wow! He was right about everything, even you lionesses. The only thing your kind is good for is hunting and that's it. Well, that and having heirs. Other than those two reasons, you lionesses are worthless."

Her jaw dropped when I finished and you could tell she was hurt. I laughed at her. She was being weak, which makes sense for a lioness, they're always emotional. Nala questioned her voice shaky, "What has he done to you?"

"He's knock some sense into me, something that you and Sarabi could have never done. You know what; I wish you were that calf, so I wouldn't have to hear your _**infuriating**_ voice!" I raged on. That's when she finally started crying. It still didn't affect me. It's not like everything is gonna change just because of a couple of tears. She cried/shouted, "You don't mean that! Tell me, you don't mean that!"

I snarled, "**Get out!**"

She shook her head and sprinted out the den crying. I loved her pain; it felt right (I felt so crushed inside). It's obvious that she wasn't fit for me. I'll never know why we got betrothed in the first place (I loved her with all my heart and now she's gone). I laid in the den laughing and you know what I don't care (I'm insane). I'm alone den, all by myself, and I like it (It feels so dark and empty). For the first time in months, I actually feel content and nothing can ruin my day. After I was done laughing, I fell asleep in the den, waiting for me to heal up, so I can continue my lessons and then everything will be same once again (Nothing will ever be the same. I lost everything. I wish I died in that sinkhole).

* * *

**If you didn't read the A/N, the last paragraph is Simba having a struggle in his mind, he wants to say these things but refuses to say it. This is the end of Simba's teenage life. Now, he's going to be an adult in the next chapter. Yeah, he's gone totally crazy and it's definitely gonna show in his adult life. Well, i hope you-somewhat-liked this chapter. Pretty please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: You know i don't own The Lion King.**


	9. The Downfall Part 1: Beginning

I don't remember much about what happened in the past. I pushed it all away, but some parts still remain in memory. They cling to me like a tumor, sometimes I would lash it out my confusing thoughts on…..uh…Nala. Half the time she won't even fight back; always saying that "I'm still the same deep down inside", and after she says that I just leave her. I stopped talking to Sarabi; it seems to be taking an effect. A few pride members keep on saying that she's depressed and she has refused to eat, which I don't understand why they keep telling me. If she wants to starve herself, then let her starve. It's not my problem, of course I don't tell the lionesses that up front, mostly I send them a warning growl and they usually get the message pretty fast. I stopped getting lessons from Scar, my lessons stopped after I snapped at Nala in the den when I was an adolescent. I don't remember what happened that day,-excluding the argument I had with Nala- the only thing I can recall is getting a gash, which is still there but now it's a scar that runs across my cheek. The hyenas told me that the lionesses have been saying that I'm taking a resemblance to Scar…and I'm perfectly fine with that.

Anyway, I was walking to Scar's den to ask him something (I forgot what it was), when I heard him growling. A voice sighed, "Scar, I am telling you the truth; the wet season just isn't coming. I keep trying to tell you it's your ruling," there was a booming roar, "The Kings are dismayed by your tyranny, if you don't stop you'll kill the whole pride!" The voice ended. It got quiet for a few seconds, and then Scar said something inaudible. The next thing I heard was Scar shouting, "**GET OUT!**"

The shaman, Rafiki, came out of his den. He looked very stressed and weary. I glared and snarled at him for disturbing Scar. He just looked at me and shook his head, muttering the sacred language. I didn't really try to listen to him, but all I heard was "…downfall…" and that's it. I walked inside of Scar's den, with caution. I doubt he was in much of a mood to talk or even see anyone. He growled, "Didn't you hear me, I said "get out"!"

I spoke out uneasily, "Scar, it's me. S-Simba."

I heard his paws move and his body shift. It was hard to see him clearly, since there isn't really much light in his den. So, the only thing I really saw was his eyes. They sent chills down my spine, but I didn't show my nervousness. He spoke, coming closer to me, "Oh, Simba. I thought you were that abysmal shaman. What do you want?"

I finally was able to look at him when he came into the light, but the greyish beam still didn't help. My previous question had faded away in my mind, but there was two I wanted to know. I was afraid I would get punished for asking them, but I went for it anyway. I asked, "Did Rafiki ever talk to you about a 'downfall'?"

He looked at me really puzzled. I guess he thought it was unusual for me to ask that. Nevertheless, he still replied, "No, he never said anything about it. Why?"

I didn't answer him. He didn't need to deal with that "downfall" problem at the moment. I asked my second question, "What were you two talking about?"

I already knew what it was about, but maybe I could learn a bit more. Scar just groaned. "I was just wondering why the rain hasn't come yet. I don't know why I even asked him at all. He said that it was because of my oppressiveness that's making the Pridelands die. He thinks it's a good idea to change my reign, or else the Pridelands would be nothing but a barren wasteland. The rain has nothing that deals with my kingship, the season is just late. And Simba…"

"Yes."

"You may want to work on your eavesdropping." He concluded. I wanted to smile and think he was kidding, but I immediately doubted myself. So, instead, I just nodded as a response. There was silence in the den, I was used to the silence, but Scar wasn't. He asked, "Has the lionesses come back?"

I answered, "They haven't left."

"**What?!**"

Scar sprinted out his den and I followed shortly after. He snarled at the lionesses lazily lying down, not doing their job. He ran up to a boulder, jumped onto it, and roared to gather the pride. The lionesses and the hyenas assembled around the boulder, rather hesitantly. Once they were around, Scar began, "Why haven't any of you lionesses started hunting?"

Usafi, the only one stubborn and brave enough answered, "It's because we haven't heard from Sarabi. Actually, I don't think she's ever left the den."

Scar and I looked up at the den. I haven't heard anything from Sarabi and I doubt Scar did either. I don't know if I was worried or curious. It was most likely curiosity. I began running towards Pride Rock, as I was running someone behind me shouted, "Simba stop!"

I knew it was Nala, but I refused to listen to her. There's nothing that she can say to make me stop. She kept shouting at me, you'd think she would learn to shut up. I finally got up to Pride Rock, but then Nala got in front of me. She groaned, "Would you please listen to me?"

I roared and ran past her. When I got up to the den, there was no one in there. I turned around and glared at Nala. She sighed, "I tried to tell you."

I growled, "Where is she?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I rolled my eyes in frustration. Why can't she just come out and tell me? She started, "Simba, I didn't want to tell the pride this, thinking that it would discourage them. I didn't want them thinking this was your fault. Simba…your mother died two days ago, due to starvation. I made a burial a mile from Pride Rock. If you want to go see…"

"Nala, would you stop chatting and just tell me where's Sarabi!" I was really furious with her. I felt like attacking her at this second. She looked at me worriedly, as if she was going to cry. I snarled at her, which made her jump. Nala put out, "Simba, your mother died."

"**What the hell are you talking about!?**" I boomed. She backed up away from me, knowing that I was about to strike her. Nala laid her stomach on the ground, trying to get as far back as possible. She gulped, "Simba, I already told you what happen to her. She died. She starved because she was depressed. She was depressed because of _you_!"

I roared at her and smacked her face. There was a loud thud when I smacked her cheek and when her head hit the ground. My breathing was fast and shallow, I didn't understand why. I looked behind me at the empty den. Downfall. That word came back to me. Is this what Rafiki was talking about? I don't know, but it made me even more confused and infuriated. A voice asked, "Simba, what happened?"

I'm not sure who asked the question, but when I looked up the whole pride was there. I walked to the edge of Pride Rock and looked over the land. I don't know what I was looking for, probably for the burial. Scar came up to me and looked at me, his eyes filled with curiosity. I turned back to the pride and sighed, "Sarabi is dead."

I finally accepted Sarabi's death.

* * *

**Is it bad if i almost felt bad for Simba? I guess so, i did make him into a confused psycho. Yeah, that psycho-ness will show in later chapters. Anyway, I hope you liked, yet another, depressing chapter. I guess they're all gonna be depressing until the ending or the climax. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TLK characters, settings, etc. I only own Usafi.**


	10. The Downfall Part 2: The Big Change

**A/N: I'm sorry about the wait. I had a hard time putting this chapter together, but i did it! I think it's a really good one too. Also, sorry for not going to the reviews. I just was really excited for those chapters. Anyway let me get to the reviews.**_  
_

**sandydragon: Simba is about the same age when he returned to the Pridelands, so yeah, he's fully mature. Well, i guess he was fully mature when he grown. Also, killing Sarabi was gonna happen in this story, but it was actually supposed to be two chapters long. But, i just thought it was best to put it in one. So, yeah, i kinds screwed myself over. Anyway, i hope you like this chapter.**

**Mykklaw: Well, i kind of say a few times in this story that it's very depressing. And yeah i know, Simba is an ass in this story. Let's hope that changes in this chapter *sarcasm*. **

**Guest: Yes, it is very deep. Like a kiddie pool. Yeah, i know stupid comment. Enjoy!**

**TomMaier: I wouldn't say Simba is going too far into the dark side, but he is getting there. Okay, maybe he's already there, oh well. I'm glad you like the story! I hope you like this chapter!**

**kegusaran 14: Well that's kind of harsh, i mean, give Nala a few points for putting up with him. That should count for something, right? Also, i definitely agree with you, he is better in this story. Not that i hated him in the movie. Anyway, i hope you enjoy!**

**Jonny2b: Is it good that it's dark? I don't want it to be bad or anything. At least you didn't flame me, so i guess that means it's the good type of dark. Also, i will read your stories once i get the chance. Enjoy!**

**Lustig Morder: I thought you said you kind of liked Sarabi. I guess, everyone can change what they like and what they don't. I can't just kill off everyone in the story, then there would be no point in continuing it. Also, i'm just going along with how it went in the movie, there was a huge drought. Whether it was just a coincidence, Gods, or Disney logic, i'm not gonna think twice about it. Anyway, i hope you enjoy!**

**Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

I didn't bother going to my mother's burial, because it didn't seem like it really mattered. It's not like we haven't dealt with death before; why is it different now? Anyway, I stayed back waiting for everyone to come back, it seemed like it was taking longer than I thought. So, I decided to close my eyes and go to sleep. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. In my dream-no, nightmare-I saw flashes of different events. Events that involved me. The flashes were going by so fast that I couldn't tell what they were. But, only one stuck amongst the rest. It wasn't really fuzzy, but it wasn't clear either. It was when I was inside the sinkhole getting the calf. I was up on the ledge looking down into the darkness, but I was too scared to jump down this time. Inside the sinkhole there was faint crying and laughter, which was what I was probably afraid of. It seemed like the darkness started getting closer to me; once it was almost at my feet, I woke up. I have no idea what that dream meant; then again it **is** a dream after all, they aren't meant to mean anything.

Anyway, I woke up a little shaken and confused. It didn't feel like I was asleep for a long time, but I guess I was wrong. Scar came inside of the den, along with the heartbroken pride. I rose to my paws, about to ask "what took so long", but it seemed like he already knew my question. He pointed towards the lionesses and I rolled my eyes. I walked towards the pride and asked, "So, who will take over Sarabi's position?"

Usafi asked, "You aren't gonna let us mourn?"

"It's not the first time we've experienced death, just deal with it," I replied. They really shouldn't be so upset about death; isn't that whole 'he or she will be with the Great Kings' thing apply here? So, there we go, Sarabi will be with the gods now. They should stop crying on about it. Anyway, after I said that, a few of the pride gave me disapproving stares. I could tell they wanted to argue with me, but for some reason they held back. Usafi sighed and answered with much disdain, "Okay. _Fine_. So, who's going to be the leader?"

"Nala," I responded with ease. The pride looked back at Nala as she tried to make herself as invisible as possible. It didn't work. She just looked at me for a second and sighed; probably knew there was no point in arguing. She asked, "Do I start now?"

I simply nodded to her. With another sigh, she led the rest of the lionesses out to the hunting grounds. Scar came by my side and asked, "Why Nala?"

"For one thing she's inexperienced; it'll be fun to watch her fail at something. Plus, now I won't have to hear her constant nagging," I answered. She always tells me that she wished that I was back to normal, but I try to tune her out. Speaking about Nala, she came back into the den and asked, "Uh, I hope I'm not interrupting; but Simba, can you come with me? I don't have a lot of experience hunting."

I was going to disapprove of it, until Scar said, "Of course, he will come."

Nala grinned at Scar, once she turned to me and saw me scowling, her smile disappeared. "I'll wait outside," she turned and walked back out the den. I turned my head to Scar and glared at him. He only smiled at me, he was mocking me. I walked outside of the den and went along with Nala.

* * *

I kind of wondered why I was going along with her; it's probably because it was kind of an order from Scar. The last thing I want to do is disobey. Nala's head was hanging down and she was going slower than me. I didn't think much about it, but she was supposed to be doing her job, so it irked me that she was acting this way. I stopped, turned around, and asked dryly, "What's wrong?"

She only looked up with her eyes; I had a hard time telling if she was glaring at me or giving me a pity stare. She looked around at the dried up land and sighed. "This isn't what it used to be. It's horrible to look around and see how everything has changed. Although, the land isn't the only thing that has changed, Simba," Nala riddled. It was an easy riddle to crack though. I growled at her and just shook my head. I responded, "Nala, you have to stop this! The only thing wrong here is your mind! You need to change."

Nala's head snapped up and she gave me an icy glare. She snarled, "**I** need to change! Why? So, I can become another one of Scar's little followers? So, I can become like _you_!"

"**What?!**" I boomed. I won't have her insult me like that. She went on, "You know what I mean, Simba. You've become so cruel and immoral that you just don't realize what Scar has done to you. He's changed you, the pride, everything and you don't even notice!"

Before I could even get a sound out, she yelled, "**No!** If you're just going to shout a bunch of nonsense, then I don't want to hear it!" she started walking away from me, until she turned and finished, "I use to think that you'd bring in a new era into the Pridelands. That was before you became one of Scar's loyalists. I guess we all were wrong in the end."

At first I started thinking about what she said, but I shook it out of my head. She kept on walking away from me. I roared, "I am not wrong, Nala!"

She turned her head to look back at me and shouted, "I beg to differ!"

Once again, I lashed out at her. I lunged at her from behind and pinned her down to the ground. Nala roared and swiped at my muzzle. I only jumped back a bit. She bared her teeth at me and growled every time I took one step towards her. I finally pounced at her, she got up on her hind legs, and we both end up tumbling over each other. Unfortunately, when we stopped tumbling, she ended up pinning me down. She glowered at me, absolutely hating me at this point. When I was about to claw her muzzle, I saw a little flash of…something. It was Nala smiling at me, but she still had pinned me down. Was this when we were cubs? When I wasn't paying attention, she was about to swipe at me again. I put my hind legs on her underbelly and tossed her off. She landed on her feet, turned around, and roared. Finally getting over my shock, I got up, and began running towards her. I _wanted_ to end all of this, just so she can get out of my life. Before I could reach her, I felt something cut into my sides. I roared and flipped the unknown attacker off. I felt blood dripping off my body, but I didn't pay any attention to them. When I looked up to see my attacker, I gasped, "Scar?"

It seemed like Nala was astonished as well, her eyes were opened wide. Scar growled, "I said that you could help her, not kill her!"

I swallowed down my argumentative words. Scar turned around to face Nala, and told her something that was inaudible. Maybe it wasn't inaudible at all, I was probably still in shock at the moment. She walked away from us, only looking back once. He turned back around and glared at me again. Scar's glare burned me on the inside. It actually hurt a little. I had a lot to say to him, the questions just kept swarming in my mind, the only thing I managed to say was, "I don't understand. Why did you do that?"

He answered, "You don't do anything like that, without me telling you to do so. If I let you kill Nala, then you'd have to be banished from the Pridelands. Would you want that?"

(Yes) I really didn't want to go. I shook my head. With that, he began walking back to Pride Rock. I sighed and started walking back to. I needed to rethink what just happened.

* * *

When I got back to Pride Rock, I heard sobbing inside of Scar's den. I walked over to his den and peaked inside. Nala was lying down with Scar at her side and she was crying into his mane. She wept, "I just don't understand. Why did you have to make him this way?"

Scar shushed her and said, "I'm just trying to make him into a worthy king. I'll admit, what he did to you was excessive. You didn't deserve to be treated that way."

She sniffled and I think somewhat purred. I don't know why hearing and seeing all this made me irritated all over again. She giggled a bit. "I never thought I would ever come here to seek advice, even when I was a cub."

He nuzzled her and whispered, "That's all in the past."

My claws unsheathed and I snarled. To keep myself from attacking, I backed away from the den and walked away. I whispered to myself, "What just happened?"

* * *

**Yeah, you guys can guess what's gonna happen between Nala and Scar. If you can't, then, good. It'll be more of a surprise. WARNING: THIS STORY WILL BE ENDING SOON! I'm not gonna say when. Also, it seems like Simba may be reverting back a little, maybe not, but i'm not the one to think negatively. Please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lion King. I only own Usafi. **


	11. The Downfall Part 3: The Announcement

A few days have passed since the whole incident between me and Nala. That day still confuses me. It's mostly because Scar attacked me, just for hurting Nala. Have they developed feelings for each other? It just doesn't make any sense. I don't understand why I'm worrying about this. Anyway, today I was inside Scar's den, I was going to ask him about what's been going on, but it seemed like every time I'd address the issue he'd ignore me. Zazu was also inside here too, for what reason is beyond me. Probably to give the morning report, which I doubt Scar would even pay attention to. Scar was lying on a rock slab, picking his teeth with a broken bone. I was about to ask him my question again, until he asked, "Zazu, why am I not loved?"

He tossed the bone and it hit Zazu's head. I only raised an eyebrow, confused by his query. Zazu sent a glare in his direction, which I only snarled silently at. He seemed to ignore it and answered, "Simple sire, everything around here has gone to pot."

Scar got up, started walking off the slab, and replied, "Oh pish, what's important is how _I_ feel."

_Yeah, I know that. So, I need to know how you feel about Nala_, I regretfully thought to myself. I should've said it out loud; it probably would've gotten his attention. Although, I don't know what the consequences may be, so I'll just keep my mouth shut until he's done. Zazu started listing out the difficulties that have ensued, "The Pridelands have become the armpit of Africa." Scar ignored what he's listing his good traits whether they are true or not, "I'm warm, witty…good-looking."

"Hyenas are prancing around like they own the place," the irked bird went on. I reserved myself from saying "Well, they do Zazu," it probably would've made him stop talking and give me an unbelievable look. Scar started walking around the cave, still absentmindedly listing his traits, "I can tell a joke like nobody's business…"

Zazu started picking up the bones on one area of the cave, probably cleaning it out. He continued, "There isn't enough water to fill a mouse's navel," I was just waiting for Scar to kill him, but he just wasn't listening. How come he won't ignore me when I address issues? Scar placed a paw on his chin and questioned, "There's something missing…what is it?"

He flew up to his ear and squawked, "Your grasp on reality!" He flew to the other side of his head, "Do something before the Pridelands goes completely down the dumper," he landed down on the ground and crossed his wings. "Now if _Mufasa_ were alive-" Scar slammed his paw on top of Zazu, the noised echoed loudly in the den. I only winced a little when I saw that, it amazed that his paw didn't snap Zazu's back. Scar snarled, "Oh, shut up!"

Zazu smiled, very scared and reassured, "Consider it shut."

Scar growled hostilely, "Mufasa, Mufasa, I'm sick to death of him. What does he have that I don't?"

I had a feeling that Zazu would be happy to say those reasons, and I knew he had a _long_ list. Scar picked up his paw and Zazu flew out from underneath. He landed on the ground and said, "Nothing! You lack _nothing_ at all! Except a few...minor things. Adoring subjects, respect of your species, a loving family, a devoted queen, shall I go on, sire?"

He grabbed Zazu's beak and started stroking his chin with the feathered tail. He seemed to be deep in thought about something. He repeated, "A queen….yes…I need a queen!"

Zazu got out of Scar's grip and looked at him wide eyed. My jaw dropped, knowing who he's possibly thinking about. No, I do not care about **her **sake; well I do care for Scar's. I've been with her for a whole year now; I know how she acts and reacts to certain things. And she definitely won't react well to this; she may end up doing something completely insane; she may end up getting…banished. Actually, this might be a good idea! I decided to keep a cool head, so I can see how it all unfolds, although I have a pretty good outcome. Zazu asked, "A qu-what?"

He went on, "She will rule by my side. We'll have cubs! Little Scars running all over the place! My heirs...my descendants! My lineage! I will be _immortal!_"

There were footsteps outside of the den's entrance. Nala was shown in the entrance, she called, "Scar?"

Scar smiled and cooed, "Ah…_Nala_. Your timing couldn't be more perfect," he finally let Zazu go, "That'll be all…Zazu."

In an attempt to linger, he offered, "Oh…don't you think I should stay?"

With more anger in his voice, he repeated, "_That will be all!_"

Zazu flew over towards Nala and whispered something into her ear. I wasn't able to hear it; I was too busy thinking about Nala's banishment. While I was in my own world, Scar smacked my head. It only hurt for a little while, but it left ringing in head. It was probably because my head is still injured from the fall in the sinkhole. I looked at him and asked, "What?"

He growled, "Get out!"

I mumbled a few words under my breath and started leaving. I wish I remembered what the words were or what I was even saying. An argument? A pray? I don't know. When I passed by Nala, she just sent me an emotionless scowl. I guess it was a scowl; then again she seemed more distracted than usual. Anyway, when I got out the den I saw Tojo talking to Chumvi. I didn't know what they were talking about, but when Tojo was done, Chumvi started running off. It didn't seem like he saw me, so I walked over to Tojo and asked, "What's going on?"

He turned around wide eyed; I was already thinking the worse. He exclaimed, "Prince Simba, I didn't realize you were listening. I promise we weren't discussing anything extreme."

"Why do I feel what you are saying is nothing but lies?" I retorted disdainfully. He looked like he had the need to growl, but held back. I demanded, "What were you two talking about? An incoming uprising, regicide, joining of other prides; what was it?"

Tojo sighed and somewhat answered, "If it was regicide, we wouldn't dare harm you, whereas the one who corrupted you may be the one we're after. An uprising wouldn't be wise, due to some of the lionesses we lost, we're outnumbered. The joining of other prides would take too long. But, to reassure you, I only asked him to look for some other piece of land that's fertile enough to sustain life. Face it; we're dead if we stay here."

I still refused to believe him. I called, "Vita, come here!"

A female hyena ran up to us, she bowed, and asked, "Yes, my prince."

"I want you to follow Tojo, so he can bring back his friend. I want to figure out a secret between them," she nodded to me and looked at Tojo. He only sent me a disapproving gaze and began showing her where Chumvi ran off. I sighed at my paranoia; it seemed to have grown as the days gone by. I wonder if Scar has the same feelings as well, especially sense he's in a more stress filled position. I asked myself, "What do they expect me to do? I have no power; Scar's king."

"Yes, but not truthfully," a voice replied. I looked around and didn't see anybody. When I turned back to go to Pride Rock, I jumped when I saw Rafiki in front of me. I groaned, "What do you want?"

He responded, "Oh, Simba. You have changed so much in appearance, but your personality has remained unchanged."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you seem not realize at what Scar has done to you. He has made you see yourself as nothing but as his own assailant. So, that's how you carry yourself out, but you're so much more than that," he answered. I only rolled my eyes at him and asked, "Oh, and I suppose you know?"

"Sure do, for one thing someone delusional and looking for someone who care for you," I tried my best to ignore him. That wasn't the reason I act this way, I think. Wait, what am I talking about? I know it's not! He went on, "Plus, I think you know that you're the rightful king, not Scar. Don't worry, Simba; you'll figure it out soon."

I turned around to threaten him, but he was gone. I was more confused now than I was before. I heard someone call behind me, it was Vita. She had Chumvi and Tojo with her as well. She reported, "Their story checks out, Prince Simba."

I looked at Chumvi; he always was the more truthful one. How I still remember that about him, but barely anything about the others? Chumvi sighed and added, "Well, we were looking for fertile land but," he paused for a minute, "the others were hoping we leave you and Scar behind. Well, we didn't think it was a good idea, but the other lionesses fear for their safety."

I didn't know whether to be angry or shocked about the idea. It seems kind of harsh. Why would they think this way? Trying not to seem appalled by the new information, I replied, "I bet Scar would _love_ to hear about this, let's go tell him."

Tojo and Chumvi gave each other scared looks. They had no idea what they were in for. As we were walking back to Scar's den, Scar came out with Nala by his side. I was about to tell him what was going to happen, until he roared. That usually signals the whole pride to come for an announcement. I had an idea what he was announcing and I couldn't wait. The rest of the pride (and the hyenas) gathered around and looked up at Scar. He proclaimed, "Pride members, I have gathered to give you a marvelous announcement. Nala has now just accepted to be my queen and rule by my side."

A few members of the pride gasped in shock and horror. They couldn't believe what they were hearing and I couldn't believe it either. I felt something that day, but I didn't know what then. Now, I know it wasn't my mind.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the wait, i hope it was worth it. This chapter feels all over the place, but if it does i'm sorry. I still hope it's good though. Anyway, like i said last chapter the story is ending very soon. I know i said i wasn't going to say when, but unfortunately there's only two more chapters left. Now i'm not sure if the next chapter or the last chapter will be long or short. It all depends on how much of an idea i have for the chapter. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lion King franchise. I only own Vita.**


	12. The Downfall Part 4 Finale: Realization

**A/N: I'm so happy that i finally got this chapter done, i really hope this chapter was worth the wait. If anything i'm very excited with the way it turned out. I'm not gonna keep you waiting, so please enjoy! Also, the title of this chapter isn't the end of the story. It's just the end of "The Downfall".**

* * *

I never thought that would happen; it didn't even seem plausible. A few weeks- at least it felt like it -have passed since the announcement and they have been hectic. The lionesses have been giving innumerable complaints about Nala being queen. From what I've heard it isn't anything that bad, they just feel that she's too young, she's not prepared, et cetera. Of course they're saying nothing but lies, but I don't know if I agree with them or not. Scar and Nala have been constantly at each other throats- sometimes literally. They have been arguing about different things every day that at times they'd forget about the pride. As for me, I've been confused these past weeks. I was more puzzled about Scar; it just left me wondering with what his exact plan is. So, I decided to see him one day.

When I was going to Scar's den, I heard arguing and it sounded a little severe. Feeling intrigued, I put my head into the entrance a little to listen to their conversation. Nala was arguing with Scar; apparently, I was the topic. Nala had her back turn towards him and she was crying. She sobbed, "I can't believe this happened to me; what am I gonna tell Simba?"

My ears perked up with interest when I heard my name. I kind of got anxious, but I still was curious to know more. Scar only chuckled and responded, "Who honestly cares about Simba anymore?" My eyes opened wide and I growled a little. What's he talking about? He continued, "I mean look at his behavior, it has changed so much from how he was two years ago. Don't you agree?"

"That's true," She answered still in a sad tone. Scar walked around to see look at her straight in the face. He put his paw underneath her chin, raised her head up to meet his gaze, and asked, "Do you still have feelings for him?"

She took a deep breath as if an elephant had stepped on her; her words got lodged into her throat. There was a long pause and it was very unnerving. I felt like shouting "**ANSWER HIM**", but I knew that would blow my cover; so I stayed quiet. Not unless they already saw me, or at least Scar did. Is that why he asked that? Could he…no! No, that just doesn't seem right. I shot right back into reality when Nala answered, "No, of course not; that affection left a long time ago. I understand what you're trying to say. It shouldn't matter what Simba thinks at all. Thank you, Scar."

He responded by purring and licking her forehead. I growled and walked away from the den. I don't know what or who I was mad at. Scar? Nala? Myself? I'm not sure. What Scar said kept hammering into my brain, "Who honestly cares about Simba anymore?" It just doesn't seem possible…is it? I ran up Pride Rock to go and see the lionesses but when I got up there, they were having a discussion as well. This time I was feeling more hesitant than interested, but I still listened to them. They were talking about the whole pride and the fate of it if we stay here. Sarafina began, "I have feeling Scar doesn't care much for us. All he cares about is his _crown_! Doesn't he see what's going on with us or even the Pridelands!? Ugh! He's…just…corrupted!"

One lioness riddled, "He's not the only one corrupted."

"I think we all can agree that Simba is forever long gone and can't be turned back," Usafi fumed! I don't really care much for what she had to say, if anything she can rot in hell. They all murmured in agreement. My hesitation grew as they went on, but I felt as if I _needed _to hear this. A lioness questioned, "So, what're we gonna do? Just suffer underneath Scar's iron paw."

There was a silence between all of them; they all shared stares at each other. They were probably hoping someone would shed a little light. Idiots. Sarafina spoke up, "We won't suffer any longer. I know that somewhere out there, we can be away from this tyranny."

"How do you know that?" Usafi asked kind of suspicious. For once I agree with the witch, how did she know that? "Well, Chumvi told me," She stressed out. A few lionesses once again glanced at one another, mostly looking apprehensive. I only snarled quietly when I heard Chumvi's name; I had forgotten about them, I'll deal with their crime next time. She continued, "He found a land that's fertile and filled with life. If we can go there, our pride will still live on."

A lioness laughed, "Do you honestly think Scar would go along with this?"

"No, I don't. That's why we sneak out and leave. Of course we'll have to bring Nala along with us," She retorted back at the dubious lioness. One asked, "What about Simba?"

There was another short pause until Sarafina answered, "I think we all can agree that Simba and Scar are better off dead."

To be honest, I wasn't surprised that I gasped when she said that. It literally was the cruelest thing I heard; I was having mixture emotions, but they only made me more and more confused. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran off of Pride Rock and began sprinting towards…I don't know where. I just know I needed to leave and clear my head. All of the memories that seemed to happen to me just kept pounding in my head. _Boom_!_ Boom_! It was as if they were trying to tell me something, but it was in such an aggressive manner that I couldn't tell. I finally stopped running and collapsed onto the ground. I shouted, "**Stop! Enough!** I can't take it anymore! If you're trying to tell me something, then please just tell me. I've so confused these past years that it's driving me insane! I'm so insane, that I didn't know it's been years, I thought it has only been a few months! Please, just stop…please."

For the first time in…years, I actually was crying. I was so confused and I was left so many unanswered questions. My sadness didn't last very long; it soon got replaced with hopelessness. I was waiting for an answer that wasn't going to come; I don't understand anything anymore. Was this what Rafiki was talking about a "downfall"? Was it my mental downfall? I looked at the sky and saw the stars were out; time had sped by so fast in my bewilderment. I just sighed, put my head in my paw, and fell asleep.

* * *

_Dream Sequence…_

Different flashes of events appeared in Simba's dream, some were blurry but the voices weren't. They all were from different individuals, almost all had to deal with him and it made the young prince worried. Voices went off at random times:

"Time's up, sweet prince."

"I can't believe it! It's my fault!"

"I just want to be alone…"

"I'm still the same old Simba."

"You could've killed him, you murderer!" "…he's absolutely not a murderer."

_"That was a big lie your mother gave, wasn't it Simba?" _A voice questioned in that blurry flashback. The horrid memories went on.

"Scar's the reason why you did that, him and his stupid 'lesson'."

"The best lion!? He's without a doubt-" "The best king we've ever had…"

_"That was the day the corruption got to you,"_ The voice echoed once again.

"What has he done to you?"

"**Get out!**"

"Simba, your mother died." "**What the hell are you talking about!?**" "Simba, I already told you what happened to her. She died. She starved because she was depressed. She was depressed because of _you_!"

_"She starved herself to death? That seems illogical. Am I right?" _After the voice went away, a faint image of a crushed poisonous flower was shown being put into a chunk of gazelle meat.

"It's not the first time we've experienced death, just deal with it."

"**I **need to change! So, I can become another one of Scar's little followers? So I can become like _you_!" "**What?!**" "You've become so cruel and immoral…you don't realize what Scar has done to you."

"I just don't understand. Why did you have to make him this way?" "I'm just trying to make him to a worthy king."

"He has made you see yourself as nothing but his own assailant."

"Nala has now just accepted to be my queen…"

"Who honestly cares about Simba anymore?"

"…Simba and Scar are better off dead."

"I'm king and you're not!"

_"Don't you see what has happened to you, Simba? Scar has used you just so you can't become king! Think about it. He's 'trained' you to become a worthy king…by what: Almost killing others, betraying your own pride, and made you think of your mate as nothing but waste! He knew he didn't need you anymore when you fell down in that sinkhole and almost died. He wanted to get rid of you. Please, don't ignore your pride any longer. I know you're still the same Simba, deep down inside. Just like Rafiki said you **know** you're the rightful king!"_ The voice boomed inside his mind. The voice's image soon appeared, it was wispy but it somewhat resembled Mufasa. The ghostly Mufasa finished, _"Simba, I know it'll take a while for you to go back to normal, but you can't let Scar use you anymore. Prove to him that you know better. Show him that you have **opened your eyes!**"_

_End of Dream Sequence…_

* * *

I opened up my eyes and awoke from the vivid dream. My breathing was heavy and rigid. I didn't know if that was my father or not, but I do know is that I'm the true king and Scar is a fraud! He has done nothing but use me; he has almost banished or killed me many times. He will pay! The good news is that there is a penalty for attempt at murdering the king. Death.

* * *

**Yeah, i wanted to keep the whole Mufasa Ghost scene, just make it different. So, yeah i bunch of different events were happening in that dream. The first quote was from the 2nd chapter when Scar comes in the den and Simba couldn't hear what he said. Well, that's what he said. And yeah i kind of expanded on how Sarabi actually died. Yep, Scar poisoned her food. He's so despicable that it's awesome! It also seems like Scar's "lessons" will come in handy for the next chapter. Alright one more chapter left. :(**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from the TLK franchise. I only own Usafi.**


End file.
